


Making the Perfect Tiramisu

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin really likes the cakes in the bakery window. He also likes the baker who's responsible for those wonderful and beautiful desserts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy drabbley goodness. ;3

Gavin wasn't that into sweets. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth, eating them about as often as the next guy. But there was one bakery he couldn't walk past without stopping to take a look.

It had a giant window that displayed some of their baked goods in. There were cakes with some of the best decorating that the Brit had ever seen. There were also cupcakes, pies, eclairs and much much more. But back to the cakes. They were so beautifully detailed and done so magnificently, god Gavin wished he could photograph them. Gavin was staring at them in admiration when suddenly the shop door opened and the door's bell startled him out of it. “Uh sir? You've been staring through the window for like twenty minutes. Would you like to come in?”

The man speaking was short but really fit, along with some colorful hair. Gavin could feel his cheeks warm up, because holy shit he was caught staring like a fool. Also jesus christ this cute was really cute. “Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I promise I'm not a stalker or anything.” He quickly apologized. “I just really admire the work on these cakes.” Now it was the other man's turn to blush.

“Oh, well, I did those. These cakes were all done by me.”

“They are quite lovely.”

“T-thank you.” The man fiddled with the hem of his apron then slowly he stepped forward. “My name is Jeremy.”

“I'm Gavin. It's nice to meet you Jeremy.” The Brit smiled.

“Would you like to come in and try a piece of cake?” Jeremy picked his head up, smiling in return.

“Really? You want the weirdo who was staring in your window in your store?” The baker laughed as he moved to open the door.

“Yes I do.” The two walked inside, sitting down and sharing a slice of cake Jeremy had just made. It was a simple vanilla cake wit ha buttercream frosting. It had two roses on top of it; one was purple and the other was orange.

“This is delicious.” Gavin praised as he practically devoured the treat. “I'm not usually one for sweets but this is amazing.”

“Really? With all that staring you were doing at my cakes I would have guessed otherwise.”

“Yeah. I guess that would have given such an impression.” The two lads sat and talked for over a hour before either one of them noticed the time. Both apologized for holding the other up, babbling and blushing as they traded phone numbers to stay in touch.

~*~

Jeremy learned that Gavin was a photographer as well as being able to film things in slow motion. Like it was real movie quality stuff. Not that cheap crap someone could do in windows movie maker. “We should have you take some pictures of the store and stuff for us. Lindsay and Steffie keep saying they want to update our cards and fliers.”

“I wouldn't mind doing that for you guys.”

“Really? That'd be awesome. They'll probably bake you something in return.” Jeremy chuckled. Gavin sipped his tea, thinking over the offer.

“That might sweeten the deal if they do that.”

“Oh my god, did you really just say that?” The Brit broke out laughing, slapping his hand on the counter. Jeremy rolled his eyes and let the man have his joke. When Gavin finally stopped Jeremy felt the sudden need to get something off his chest. “Hey Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to hang out some time? We have game nights at my place sometimes. Would you like to join in on one?”

“Yeah! Sounds fun!”

~*~

Gavin and Jeremy started hanging out outside of the bakery. And not just for game nights. They went out to lunch, saw movies together, Jeremy even started trying to teach Gavin how to bake.

Like right now the two were in Jeremy's kitchen making a cake using one of the new cake molds Jeremy had bought. They already made one shaped like a cowboy hat and now they were making one that Gavin couldn't believe they had a mold for.

The mold was the shape of a dick.

“I can't believe you have this Lil J. Where di you find it?”

“Internet, where else?” The baker chuckled.

“Never in my life did I ever see myself baking a penis cake. Let alone bake at all.”

“Well I'm happy you made an exception to that for me.” said Jeremy with a shy blush on his cheeks. Gavin caught the look and started blushing himself.

“Yeah, 'course. Anything for you.” He smiled and bravely took hold of Jeremy's hand.

~*~

It was Gavin's birthday and Jeremy wanted to surprise his boyfriend of six months by making him a birthday cake. But it couldn't be like any of his other cakes, no this one had to be his best work ever. He hasn't done many cake sculptures, he was still new to it, but the plan was to make a Creeper cake.

All the cake was in the oven and while thye baked Jeremy was working on getting the frosting and filling done. Once those were done he still needed to roll out the fondant and get that ready. So much to do and not enough time, and Jeremy only had until Gavin came home from work to get this beast done. That was less than six hours, two of which have already passed. The cake wasn't even going to be that big but Jeremy still needed plenty of time to make everything perfect and nice looking. 

Jeremy was making a right mess of the kitchen with his efforts. Right as he was getting ready to work on the filling his phone started ringing. He quickly stopped what he was doing to wipe his hands and answer the phone, putting it on speaker. “Hello?”

“Hey buddy. How's the cake making coming along?”

“How do you think its coming along Matt?!” Matt knew exactly how it was going. The two best friends got into baking around the same age and learned together.

“That bad huh? Weel I just wanted to let you know that I'm almost done with the dinner prep and can bring it over whenever you're ready for it.”

“Oh fuck yes! Please bring it over as soon as you can dude.” Jeremy had asked Matt to prep the ingredients he got to make dinner tonight. With all the cake madness Jeremy didn't have enough time to do this and dinner prep all by himself.

“Alright, see you in a bit Jer.” The call ended and Jeremy went right back to work. It didn't take long for Matt to get to the apartment. He brought ever thing over to the kitchen, sticking it all in the fridge and then he began to help Jeremy with what he had left to do. Matt stayed until Jeremy was good to handle the rest on his own. So with a pat on the back and a 'good luck man' Matt took his leave.

When Jeremy finally had everything finished and all put together he only had about a hour left until Gavin would be home. So he got things cleaned up as best he could and then hopped in the shower to rinse himself as well. Jeremy picked out something simple but nice to wear; v-neck and dark jeans.

He was double checking his work on the Creeper cake when Jeremy heard the door open. “Jeremy? You home love?”

“Yeah, I'm over here.” Jeremy quickly moved before Gavin could walk in. He met him around the turn and short of the kitchen.

“What'cha doing in there? Oh, am I getting a fancy birthday dinner?”

“Maybe.” Gavin could tell there was more; he gave a cheeky smile as he tried to look around the other.

“Come on, what is it?” He urged. “You're terrible at hiding stuff. Come on Jeremy, show me!”

“I guess. I wanted it to be a surprise for later, but seeing as I know you won't drop it I guess I'll show you now.” The Brit beamed as Jeremy took his hand and pulled them into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen Gavin saw his surprise immediately. Right in the middle of the kitchen, sitting on the island counter, was a Creeper.

“Oh my god! Did you make that Lil J?”

“Yeah.”

“It looks amazing!” Jeremy blushed at the praise, hugging Gavin as he peppered his face with kisses. He was so happy that Gavin loved his surprise. “Is all of it cake?”

“Yep. Its a white sponge cake with butter cream frosting and a strawberry filling.”

“And you made this for my birthday cake?”

“Yeah. Happy birthday Gavin.” Jeremy kissed Gavin on the cheek and then pulled him in for a real kiss.

“I love it and I love you.”

“Love you too Gav.”

**Author's Note:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
